


Walk on the Wild Side

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Historical, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Warrick decide to seduce their book-keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk on the Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moon Over Miami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/80422) by [Joe_Reaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves). 



"Have you seen this?" Warrick demanded, thrusting a newspaper between Nick and the papers he was signing. "They're going after Capone for tax evasion! It's pathetic – I mean if I go down for running a speakeasy or for the girls who work out of my place or even for murder – that's cool. I can live with that. It's just the cost of doing business is all. But who the hell can hold their head up in jail if they've been sent down for not paying their taxes."

"Well I guess this means they're desperate," Nick said, skimming the article. "Obviously they haven't been able to catch him for anything else so this is their last resort. Besides, it's cool. We're smarter than Capone." He tossed the paper aside and went back to his contracts.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Brown," Gil added. "You and Mr. Stokes do pay Income Tax. Once the money has been 'cleaned' to get rid of any link to alcohol or guns it's filtered through a couple of legal companies and comes to you as legitimate income. At which point you both pay tax, not much admittedly, but that's because I'm good at what I do. It's all legal though."

Nick just looked at the older man. "I pay taxes? I break the law for a living, why do I pay taxes?"

Gil looked down at his books and shifted uncomfortably, "I just thought it seemed like a good idea. I mean this way the IRS don't have any reason to investigate you and it makes you look like an upstanding businessman. It doesn't cost much and I just thought it was a good idea, I'm sorry."

Warrick squeezed Nick's shoulder sharply and said "No you were right Gil. It is smart, it's just a startling idea, neither of us would have thought of it. Right, Nicky?"

"Yeah, you did good, Gil. Real good," Nick said with a smile. "And I thought I told you that's when we're alone or with the guys it's Nick and Warrick, not all that Mr. Stokes crap. Save that for when we have an audience."

"Yes, Mr. Stokes," Gil said. "I mean Nick, sir."

"Well it's a start," Nick said. "Come on you've been working on whatever that is all evening and if I sign one more thing my hand's going to fall off. Let's go get a drink."

"Not at my place," Warrick said. "I'll end up working all night. Make it at Catherine's place though and I'm in."

"I don't know, sir, I mean Warrick," Gil demurred. "I have to finish this and …"

"Come on, Gil," Nick said. "Nothing you're doing is life or death and I'm the boss so I'm telling you to take the night off. Relax a bit. Have some fun, if you can remember what that is."

Greg drove the three of them to "CatNip" and then took the car back home. Nick knew they would probably end up spending the night and it didn't seem fair to make Greg hang around when they already knew they wouldn't need his services.

"CatNip" was nestled amongst the Los Feliz hills and from the outside looked no different than the other luxury houses surrounding it, with nothing to give away any hints as to what went on behind its demure facade. When the butler opened the door they were ushered into a marble-floored foyer with a grand sweeping staircase dominating the room.

"Welcome, Mr. Stokes, Mr. Brown, Mr. Grissom," the butler's eyebrows rose slightly as he uttered the last name. Nick and Warrick were regular visitors, often bringing guests with them, but Gil had only been to the mansion twice and both times he had stayed only long enough to drop of or collect papers from Miss. Catherine. "Mr. Braun is in one of the backrooms sirs and Miss Sophie is performing tonight in the salon."

"Thank you, Thomas, we'll be in the salon," Warrick said. "Ask Miss Catherine to come over when she has a moment."

"You don't fancy playing some poker tonight, Rick?" Nick asked as he led the way into the salon.

"Not if I have to spend the whole night stopping you and Gil from taking that SOB out," Warrick explained. "Last time I was so busy trying to keep you away from him that Gil nearly managed to pop him one. If Greg hadn't been around we'd have had an all out war on our hands. Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, guys, but when Braun goes down I fully intend on making sure we have a cast iron alibi and one or two to spare if you know what I'm talking about."

"He upset Miss. Lindsay," Gil said, almost but not quite pouting at the taller man. "He doesn't act like a gentleman should around ladies and children."

Nick led them to one of the tables along the outside of the dance floor. Each table was enclosed on three sides with a large, comfortable sofa set into the wall on those three sides, with the fourth side opening onto the dance floor. At the far end of the room was a large stage, which always had a group of musicians on it. In addition there was a microphone stand set up at the edge of the stage where a singer could perform. The advantage of having the tables around the walls was that no one could approach without being seen and you didn't need anyone to watch your back. Not that most of the clientele would be armed. Miss. Catherine expected her staff to collect the guests' weapons when they arrived and return them only when they saw the owners leave the building. Since Nick was the money behind her establishment he and his closest employees never had to give up their guns – making "CatNip" an ideal spot for him to relax in.

As soon as the three of them had sat down a waiter hurried over to take their orders. He rushed away again and soon returned with three glasses of whisky.

"That's what I like about dining with you man," Warrick said. "The quality of the service."

Nick laughed, "Let's make a toast, to us!" He raised his glass and the others clinked theirs against it. "May we always be just as profitable as we are today."

The three of them sat there talking about nothing much and getting a little mellow from the fine music and the fine whisky. Every now and then one of Miss Catherine's girls would come up an attempt to seduce one of the three men away from his companions, but Nick and Warrick just waved them off. After a while, Miss Sara, one of Miss Catherine's favourite girls, brought them over a bottle of whisky courtesy of her boss. "Miss Catherine sends her apologies; she'll be over just as soon as she can get away from Chief Ecklie. He's very taken with one of the girls, but he's been drinking steadily all evening and when they got up to her room he couldn't… well you get my drift," she confided. "Anyway he wants a refund would you believe it? Miss Catherine trying to talk him into sleeping it off and trying again later."

She sat down next to Gil and slid her hand up the inside of his thigh. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing," she said. "I haven't seen you in here before Darling. Want to take a spin around the dance floor with me?"

"I… er… I don't really dance, Miss," Gil said. "I really think you'd be better off dancing with someone else." His voice rose to a squeak on the last word of the sentence as Sara's hand slid even further up his thigh. He reached down and firmly moved her hand off his leg, but before he could let go again she used the grip he had on her hand to pull him up out of his seat and towards the dance floor. He looked back at Nick and Warrick, but Nick just waved him on towards the dance floor and Warrick was laughing too hard to be any help.

Fortunately, for Gil at any rate, a handsome young man that Gil thought he should recognise from somewhere cut in after one dance and Gil escaped back to the safety of his table, leaving Sara to flirt with her new prey.

"You should have kept dancing with her," Warrick said. "Or better yet have gone upstairs with her. She's hot and she liked you."

"She's not really my type," Gil said. "Besides she only liked me because I was with you guys, she probably thought I was someone important."

"You are somebody important," Nick argued. His voice was husky and he cleared his throat before continuing. "And since when is young and sexy not your type?"

Gil looked at him carefully, taking in the shining eyes and flushed cheeks. He also noticed the one of Warrick's hands and disappeared below the table and from the distracted look on Nick's face it was fairly obvious where it had gone. "Did you want me to leave the two of you alone? Is that why you keep pushing me towards Miss Sara?"

"No! Of course not," Warrick denied quickly. "It's just you are a workaholic, man, you should be out there having fun. Of course, if you want to stay here and have fun that's fine by us."

"Sara's not the kind of fun I want to have. I'd rather just stay here and enjoy my drink and listen to the band," Gil insisted.

Nick rolled his eyes in frustration. He and Warrick had been dropping hints and innuendos around Gil for weeks, but he never seemed to pick up on them. Nick slid across the seat towards Gil. "That's not the kind of fun we were talking about," he said resting one arm along the seat behind Gil.

"You don't know what you're doing, Nick. You're drunk," Gil protested.

"He's not that drunk," Warrick said, sliding into the seat next to Gil and crowding him into Nick from the other side.

Gil's head shot around, like a spectator at a tennis match. He wasn't sure when Warrick had left his seat on the other side of the table and moved around to join them and he wasn't sure he liked the way the younger men were both looking at him like starving wolves eyeing up the last rabbit on earth. Warrick rested his hand on Gil's thigh, much as Miss Sara had done earlier in the evening.

"Come on, Gil. You can't be that naïve; we've been chasing you for weeks," Warrick purred in his ear. "You need to decide whether you want us to take it further or take it elsewhere."

"I don't know what you want from me," Gil said plaintively. "First you try pushing me towards Sara and then you're both all over me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Do whatever you want to do, Gil," Nick said. He rested one hand on the back of Gil's neck and began massaging the tense muscles. "We want you to relax and have some fun. We threw you at Sara because you were ignoring all of our advances, but you weren't interested in her so we thought we'd have another go at getting your attention. If you want us to back off, then that's cool. I won't say we won't be disappointed, but we don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. Equally, you want to come with us to one of the room upstairs and let us make you see stars, that's a plan we could really get behind. But you gotta say the word, Gil. The ball's in your court."

Gil swallowed heavily. "I've never even thought about being with a man," he confessed.

"But you're thinking about it now, aren't you?" Nick asked throatily.

"Oh yeah, he's thinking about it all right," Warrick said, running his hand lightly across the bulge in the front of Gil's pants. He squeezed gently and Gil's hips came up off the seat, his head fell back against Nick's hand and he moaned softly. Nick turned Gil's headed towards him slightly and looked him in the eyes. Gil's eyes were wide open; the pupils dilated with arousal. They were full of conflicting emotions; fear and desire; confusion and pain.

"Oh Gil," Nick sighed. "Someone screwed you over but good in the past didn't they?" Faced with that much pain, Nick did the only thing he could. He leant forward, slowly so that Gil could stop him if he wanted to, and gently kissed the older man. He ran his tongue along Gil's lower lip and then, when Gil opened his mouth slightly, pushed into the moist cavern beyond. Holding Gil's head steady he thoroughly explored the other man's mouth, only pulling back when they both needed to breathe. "Warrick and I are going up to our room now. If you want to come with us, you can. If you want to stay here, have another drink, and join us later, that's fine too. If you want to go home and forget any of this ever happened, promise me you'll call Greg to come and get you. I don't want you wandering the streets alone after dark, it's not safe."

Gil swallowed heavily and reached out to wrap one of his arms around Nick's neck. "I want… I want to come with you."

Nick and Warrick both gracefully rose to their feet and Nick held his hand out to Gil. He slipped his arm around Gil's waist and guided him towards the stairs. Warrick slipped away to tell Miss Catherine where they would be. Then he ran up the stairs to rejoin his men.

 

Nick led the way to his usual room, which he knew Miss Catherine would have had prepared for him the moment he came to the door this evening. The room was large and airy, with French windows opening onto a balcony, which overlooked the gardens and the pool. Up against one of the walls was a table with a bottle of champagne cooling in an ice bucket. Dominating the other end of the room was a large four-poster bed fitted out with silk sheets, a plush down comforter, and dozens of pillows. Nick knew without even checking that the bedside cabinets would be fully stocked with lubricants, massage oils, and a large and varied selection of sex toys. Warrick locked the door behind them and moved over to where Gil had frozen, just inside the room.

"Nothing you don't want, remember Gil," Warrick reassured him. He dropped his hat on one of the tables and flung his jacket over the back of one of the armchairs and then did the same with Gil's. He wrapped his arms around the older man from behind and rested his chin on Gil's shoulder. Gil tensed up for a moment and then relaxed into the embrace, giving himself to the taller man to do with as he would.

Warrick leant forward and ran his tongue around Gil's ear. "That's it, Gil, just relax. Let us do all the work for now, you just concentrate on enjoying yourself."

Nick stood in front of Gil, sandwiching him between the two of them, and kissed him again. "Oh yeah," he sighed when Gil eventually began to reciprocate. Neither Nick nor Warrick's hands were idle as they continued their oral explorations. Warwick slid Gil's suspenders off his shoulders so that they hung loosely at his sides and Nick unbuttoned his shirt. When he tried to take it off, however, Gil stopped him.

"Why am I the only one getting undressed?" Gil asked nervously.

Nick smiled, "Well that's easily remedied." he stepped away from Gil, tossed his hat on the bed and let his finely tailored jacket fall to the floor. Then he slipped off his suspenders, toed off his shoes and unfastened his pants. He kicked them off and left them in a tangled heap on the floor with his jacket and shoes. "Is that better?" He asked.

Gil swallowed heavily. "Definitely," he said, his eyes slowly travelling up the length of Nick's muscular legs and over the prominent bulge in the front of his underwear. He looked up and met the younger man's confident eyes and smiled slightly. Maybe he didn't believe that these two handsome young men were interested in anything more than having little fun, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it while it lasted. He decided to stop worrying about what was going to happen and just let himself go with the flow; after all he'd enjoyed everything they'd done so far. He removed his shirt and dropped on the floor next to Nick's clothing.

Nick pulled him into his arms and kissed him again. "That's it, Gil," he said. "We're going to make you feel so good." Gil returned the kiss and began an exploration of his own. He slid his hands under the hem of Nick's shirt. Since Nick wasn't wearing an under shirt all he could feel was smooth skin. Nick moaned and pressed closer to the caress. Gil felt another body pressing up behind him again. While he and Nick had been kissing, Warrick had obviously discarded his shirt and Gil could feel his bare chest against his back. Warrick grabbed his hips and pulled him backwards so that he could feel Warrick's erection pressed up against his bottom. Gil thought it should probably make him feel nervous, but knowing how much he was affecting Warrick just made him want this even more.

 

Gil tipped his head back, baring his neck to Warrick, who immediately began sucking it, marking the other man as his property. Gil pressed backwards against Warrick's erection and then forwards to rub his own against Nick's.

"Please," he gasped. "More."

"It's all right, babe," Nick soothed. "We've got all night."

Warrick turned Gil's head towards him and kissed him again. While the two of them were kissing, Nick dropped to his knees in front of Gil and unfastened his pants. He tapped Gil on the ankle to get him to raise his foot and removed his shoe and sock. Then he gently put Gil's foot back down and repeated the process with the other one. Then he slid Gil's pants down and helped his step out of them. He ran his hands over the bulge he found in Gil's underwear and then leant forward and sucked the head of Gil's cock into his mouth, through the silk. Once he had made he fabric nice and damp and Gil was thrusting his hips erratically trying to get him to do something more, he pulled back and blew gently across the damp fabric.

Gil shrieked and his hands scrabbled at Nick's hair. Warrick laughed in his ear, the puffs of air stimulating his skin even further.

"Nick's really good at that isn't he, Gil?" he said. "Look at him. See him down there, those lips moist and puffy, ready to take you in. He'll swallow you down and let your cock disappear down that elastic throat of his and I swear he must be able to breath through his ears he'll take you in so long and so deep. You've seen the way he can obsess about some tiny detail when we're in the office, giving it all of his attention and then some? Well he brings all of that concentration to the bedroom and when he's focussing it all on you it's like nothing on this earth."

Gil was writhing helplessly between the two men, every word driving him higher and high. Warrick reached around him and pinched his nipples hard and Gil jerked convulsively and began a high-pitched keening.

"Oh yeah, babe," Warrick purred. "I knew you'd be like this when we got through that shell of yours. All hot and needy. Just let go for us, we'll be here to catch you."

Nick pulled Gil's boxers down and stroked his balls with one hand. With the other he guided Gil's weeping cock into his mouth and slowly slid it into his throat, swallowing around it until his nose was buried in Gil's pubic hair. Warrick was practically holding Gil up by this point and when Nick started the slow journey back up his cock he began thrusting into the younger man's mouth, losing control totally and letting his body take what it wanted. Nick hummed happily around his mouthful and Gil shuddered and came hard down his throat. He seemed to come forever and then he went totally limp in Warrick's arms.

When he came to he was lying on the bed with Warrick stretched out along one side of him and Nick along the other. They were both naked too and they were leaning over him and kissing each other. Watching the two of them together, Gil started to feel uncomfortable again. Even though the idea of homosexual relationship went against everything that society taught him to believe a ' real man ' should be, Nick and Warrick seemed to be the perfect couple. Their strengths and weaknesses complemented each other perfectly and even their strongest detractors would have to admit that they looked beautiful together if they could see them now. Gil could understand why to young, handsome men, who were clearly head over heels in love with one another, would give the older, slightly overweight, bookish workaholic a second glance. He'd only assume that his shy and aloof personality presented some kind of a challenge to them and that seducing him had been some kind of game devised to spice up their love life. Now that he was in their beds and no longer a challenge surely he could no longer hold their interest.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. The two men immediately broke away from one another and fixed their attention on him. Nick smiled at him and swooped down to try and seize his lips in another mind-blowing kiss. Gil turned his head away so that the kiss landed on his cheek instead of his lips.

"I think I should leave," he said, lowering his eyes so that he didn't have to look either man in the face as he said it.

"Gilbert Grissom don't move another muscle," Nick ordered before Gil could do any more the raise himself into seated position. "You think you can just come up here, get off, and their walk away without a much as a backward glance?"

"You said nothing would happen if I didn't want it to," Gil said tentatively.

"Yes, but this is utter bullshit, man," Nick argued. "We all know you wanted what happened here. And we all know that you want to stay, but something spooked you and you're running away rather than face up to it. Whatever problem you've got with what's happening, we can sort it out, but only if you stay here and tell us what you're thinking. Now come on, Gil, talk to us."

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy myself, I just don't want to be here when the two of you decide your walk on the wild side, or whatever this was, is over and kick me out," Gil admitted.

"I'm a white, moonshine-running, criminal son of a Texas Supreme Court Judge with a black, male lover from the wrong side of the tracks, Gil. My walk on the wild side never ends!" Nick declared defiantly. "Besides I spent the last two weeks trying to get you into bed. I didn't even have to chase Warrick that long! There's no way I would have invested that much time in you if I'd just been trying to catch a hot piece of ass for a one night stand."

Gil stared at Nick in shock. "You mean you actually want to keep me around? But why?"

"Because we like you," Warrick said. "Because there's a dry sense of humour lurking underneath that bookish exterior. Because you're one of the smartest people we know. Because you don't like dealing with strangers on your own territory, but you'll drive halfway across the city to some crummy dive that even I would think twice about visiting without a bodyguard in order to race your pet cockroach in front of a large crowd. And because under those cheap ass, badly tailored suits that you insist on wearing, you're hiding a surprisingly hot body. Is that enough reasons for you? Because I could keep going if you really want me to."

"And I have to admit," Nick said, wrapping his arms around Gil and pulling him close. "The idea that we'll be your first male lovers is one hell of a turn on."

"You already are my first male lovers," Gil pointed out, relaxing slightly back into Nick's embrace.

"Nah," Nick said. "That was just a bit of fun to take the edge off. You're still a virgin until you've fucked Warrick and until I've ridden this tight little ass."

"I'm not sure I understand," Gil said.

"Exactly how much the you know about sex between two men," Warrick asked.

"Um… nothing really," Gil admitted.

"Well, I think you've probably already grasped the concept of a blow job," Warrick said grinning. "And a hand job is hand job, regardless of whether it's your hand on your cock or my hand or one of Miss Catherine's girls. Other than that – I assume you've had sex with a woman?"

"Yes. Sort of," Gil said. "I must not have been any good at it, because she left as soon as it was over and I never saw her again."

"Bitch," Nick muttered. "Well aside from the fact that neither of us are planning on leaving, it's pretty much the same as having sex with a man, except with a man you've only got one place you can put your cock." As he said that Nick slipped his hand down between their bodies and ran his fingers over Gil's asshole. "Since the opening is a lot tighter than a woman's pussy you need stretch it with your fingers first and because it doesn't produced its own lubrication you have to use oil to ease the way."

"How can a feel good?" Gil asked. "It sounds painful."

"It can be a little bit painful the first time," Warrick said. "But if the preparation is done correctly it's really enjoyable, trust me."

"Let me show you how to prepare Warrick," Nick said. "I promise, when you see how much he's enjoying himself, you won't worry about it hurting anymore."

Gil looked a little scared and a lot aroused. "I don't know what to do."

Nick smiled. "Do you want a demonstration?"

Warrick stretched out on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms, and spread his legs slightly. Nick grabbed a bottle of oil from the bedside cabinet and poured some onto his fingers. He sat atop Gil, with one leg either side of him so that Gil could watch and touch if he wanted to. He ran one finger teasingly between Warrick's cheeks and then around his hole. A finger slipped inside easily and Warrick groaned. Gil's eyes flew to his face to see if he was in pain, but he looked relaxed and perfectly content. Nick soon added another finger and began stretching the muscle. He grabbed the bottle of oil again and held it out to Gil.

"Your turn," he said.

Gil looked a little apprehensive but poured some oil onto his fingers anyway. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Just slip your fingers inside like I was doing. Feel around for a small bump – trust me you'll know when you've found it because Warrick will go wild," Nick explained.

Gil did as he was told. Watching his fingers disappear into Warrick's pliant body and feeling the opening grip them he felt a sense of awe. Warrick was still groaning softly and Gil loved the fact that he was making the younger man feel this way. When he finally found the lump Nick had told him about he stroked it and Warrick pushed back hard, causing his fingers to sink even deeper.

"Now add another finger," Nick instructed.

"Will it fit?" Gil asked worriedly.

"Well it had better because even three fingers aren't as big as this," Nick replied, stroking Gil's cock, which had become fully hard while he had been preparing Warrick. "And when he's ready you're going to slide your fingers out and replace them with this and it's going to feel like nothing you've ever felt before."

Gil didn't look too sure about that but he did as he was told and pushed three fingers inside Warrick. Warrick pushed back against them, rising up onto hands and knees and starting to fuck himself of Gil's fingers. Gil bent slid out from under Nick and knelt behind Warrick, scattering a line of kisses along his back.

"That's it," Nick encouraged. "He's ready now." He poured some oil onto his fingers and stroked Gil's cock until it was thoroughly coated. In fact he probably spent longer doing so than was strictly necessary because he liked the way Gil pushed back against his hand and moaned as he did it. He lined Gil's cock up with Warrick's entrance and guided it in. Gil stopped when the head was inside and tried to get himself under control. Nick was right, he hadn't ever felt anything like this before and he was afraid he was going to come before he had time to enjoy it.

"More," Warrick moaned, pushing backwards and causing another inch or so of Gil's cock to slide inside his body.

"Fuck," Gil cursed. "You're so hot and tight."

"You don't have to be gentle with him, " Nick said. "Warrick's no blushing virgin and he can take anything you deal out."

"I wouldn't just fuck a woman," Gil gritted out between clenched teeth. "I'm certainly not going to treat Warrick that way just because he's a man." He pushed forwards slowly until his balls were resting against Warrick's ass. Then he began to thrust slowly. Warrick kept pushing back to meet his thrusts until he was taking everything Gil had to give. Nick reached underneath his lover and began stroking his cock in time with Gil's thrusts.

"Oh yeah, Gil" Warrick groaned. "That's it right there."

"So … good!" Gil gasped. "Can't hold on." He thrust once more and filled Warrick with his seed. As he did so Warrick exploded in Nick's fist and his ass squeezed tight around Gil's cock, milking him of the last few drops. Warrick collapsed on to the bed and Gil followed him down, breathing heavily and shaking all over.

When Gil's cock slipped from Warrick's ass, Nick was there with a warm wet cloth to clean them both off.

"I think we can assume you enjoyed that," he said, with a smile.

"I sure as hell did," Warrick said, his voice muffled slightly by the pillow. "I'm telling you Nick, he is a natural at this. And we should have seduced him months ago!"

Gil blushed. "That was amazing. Thank you for sharing this with me."

"There's more you can learn if you're still up for it," Nick said. "No pun intended."

"I'm not sure I'm going to be up for anything for a while," Gil confessed. "You're both younger than me and you wore me out."

"Well how about we start with a massage," Nick suggested. "It'll give you time to recover and let me explore some more of that delicious body of yours. Besides I think I deserve some kind of reward for being so patient." He nudged Gil's leg gently with his erection, to remind him that he still hadn't come yet this evening.

Gil sat up and looked at the younger man's impressive erection. "I think it's going to take more than a massage to get me going again, but I'm sure I can think of something to do with that while you're waiting. It's an opportunity to put some of what I've learned into practice after all."

He pushed Nick's chest and he fell backwards against the pillows. "What are you planning?" Nick asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Gil said, smirking ever so slightly.

"Well he seems to have got over his nerves," Warrick said with a grin, rolling on to his side so he could have a good view of whatever Gil was going to do.

"I have two young, rich, devilishly handsome men, in bed with me, both of whom seem to be attracted to me," Gil said. "It's one heck of an ego boost." Rising up on to his knees he leant forwards and kissed Nick softly. "You said I was hiding myself behind the cheap suits I wear, but even your ridiculously expensive outfits can't do justice to this body," he said. He ran his fingers across the broad chest, which was covered in a light dusting of wiry black hair, and then down across the flat stomach. He felt the muscles tighten slightly as he passed and couldn't resist retracing his journey.

"Ticklish?" he asked.

"No," Nick denied hastily, the word tailing off into a moan as Gil leant down and traced the same path his fingers had just taken with his lips. "Oh yeah, Gil," he said, gently running his fingers through the older man's hair. Gil smiled against his skin and continued his journey. He explored Nick's navel, taking his time as Nick squirmed and wriggled underneath him. Then he slid further down so that he was level with Nick's extremely hard cock. He licked his lips a couple of times and tried to remember exactly what Nick had done to him. Gripping the base of it firmly he stuck his tongue out and tentatively licked the crown. This drew another strangled moan from Nick, who attempted to thrust his cock closer to his tormentor. Warrick leaned over and held Nick in place.

"Don't try to take it all in in one go," he coached Gil. "Nick has had a lot more practice at this than you have. Just slip the head into your mouth. Yeah that's right," he encourages as Gil followed his instructions. "Now flutter your tongue against the underside where that big vein is, can you do that."

Gil hummed an answer and Nick nearly levitated off the bed, only Warrick's strong grip keeping him from choking Gil.

"Oh yeah," Nick moaned. "Do you know how sexy you look doing that babe? With those innocent eyes and those pretty pink lips wrapped tight around my cock. God, I want you so much."

Gil slid his mouth a little further along Nick's cock and then back up again, sucking on it almost like a lollipop. He tasted salt as the heavy cock leaked into his mouth. Wanting to make Nick come as hard as he had he reached down and rolled Nick's balls in his hand, the way he did his own when he would stroke himself to orgasm in the privacy of his own room. He sucked on the head again and explored the slit with his tongue. Then he rubbed the underside like Warrick had told him too and, remembering the reacting it got the first time around, he hummed tunelessly. Nick let out a final moan and Gil's mouth was suddenly full of salty liquid. He swallowed as much as he could but he couldn't take all of it without choking and some spilled onto the sheets. He let the spent cock fall from his mouth and looked up at Nick who was sprawled bonelessly against the pillows. As he did so he licked his lips, cleaning them of the last of Nick's seed and Nick's cock twitched again as he did so.

"You look so hot like that baby," Nick said huskily. "Your lips all swollen and red and that pink tongue darting out to taste me on your lips." He tugged Gil up the bed so he could pull him close. He kissed him deeply and then pulled Warrick in for a kiss as well. "I think you killed me babe, I need a nap before I continue your education."

Gil woke up to find himself sandwiched between two warm bodies. He was using Nick's chest as a pillow and Nick had an arm wrapped around him, anchoring him firmly in place. Warrick was stretched out along his back, his head buried in the nape of Gil's neck. He considered moving but he was comfortable where he was and he suspected that getting out of bed would give him time to think, which might not be a good thing. He wriggled slightly ad felt Nick's arm tighten around him.

"Are you back with us, babe?" Nick whispered.

"Mmmm," Gil hummed contentedly, lifting his head so that he could see Nick.

The younger man was smiling tenderly at him. Nick pulled him up for a long, slow kiss. Nick's hands began gently exploring Gil's back and Gil's came up to rest on Nick's chest for support.

"Are you ready to learn something else?" Nick asked. "It's all right if you don't feel ready. We can go as slowly as you need." He continued stroking Gil's back, but lengthened the strokes so they covered his ass as well now.

"Show me," Gil said. "Show me everything." He still wasn't convinced that the younger men weren't playing some kind of elaborate joke on him, but if they were he had decided he was going to experience everything he could with them at least once before they tired of him.

Warrick stirred behind him and pressed closer and started licking the back of his neck. "I still don't think you believe us," he said. "But I can live with that. I figure in twenty years or so when we still want you with us you'll have to start believing it. Until then we'll have to settle for driving you out of your mind whenever you start thinking too hard."

"It's a tough job, but someone has to do it," Nick said, his eyes sparkling. He slid out from underneath Gil and reached for the oil again. "I think we promised you a massage, didn't we, babe?"

Gil rolled over on to his stomach and pillowed his head on his arms, but the others could see that he wasn't as relaxed as he was pretending to be. Nick ran one hand along Gil's back from his shoulders to the top of his ass.

"You are so tense. Just relax. Nothing will happen unless you want it to, I promise," Nick said.

"I do want this!" Gil insisted.

Nick hummed noncommittally and handed the bottle to Warrick. He started working on one side of Gil's back while Warrick took the other. Together they massaged away every knot of tension they found until Gil had practically melted into the bed. When they got to his ass they didn't pause, ignoring the way he tensed up again ever so slightly. Instead they worked their way down his legs and then back up again. When they got back to his ass, Gil didn't tense at all. He was floating on a sea of pleasure and not really conscious of exactly what they were doing. Nick ran his thumbs between Gil's cheeks and brushed over the hole. When Gil still didn't tense up he leant forwards and ran his tongue around the opening. Gil moaned loudly and tried to move backwards to impale himself on Nick's tongue. Nick just laughed and rode the movement backwards, waiting until Gil relaxed again and then repeating the action. He continued licking around the hole and occasionally thrusting his tongue inside until Gil was moaning and pleading for more. Once he was certain Gil was too lost in pleasure to immediately realise what was happening, he slipped his longest finger past the loosened muscle. Gil froze when he registered the intrusion.

Nick leant forwards and whispered in his ear, "Just relax, baby. We're going to make you feel so good." He withdrew his finger and rolled Gil onto his side so that he was facing Warrick. "Distract him," he mouthed.

Warrick stroked one hand over Gil's face and then kissed him again. While he was doing that Nick slid his finger back inside Gil. He thrust it in and out a couple of times and then felt around until …

"Aaaah!" Gil shouted and thrust his hips backwards hard.

"That's the reason getting fucked feels so damn good," Warrick explained.

As Nick continued to play with Gil, Warrick slid down the bed and took the older man's reawakening shaft in his mouth. He slipped one hand between his legs and began playing with Gil's balls. Gil began to writhe in pleasure, thrusting forwards into Warrick's hot mouth and backwards onto Nick's finger. Soon Nick thought Gil was ready for a second finger and as Warrick swallowed around Gil's cock, he slipped a second finger inside the older man. Gil barely noticed, so caught up in the pleasure the two men were causing was he. When Nick added a third Gil began to tense up again.

"It's all right, babe," Nick reassured him. "I know it burns. You feel full, just relax and it'll get better. Just think how good it's going to feel when I replace my fingers with my cock and start thrusting inside you – hitting your pleasure spot with every movement."

Gil moaned and relaxed, letting the two men do whatever they wanted. They continued to try and drive him insane, bringing him right to the brink and then pulling back and the whole time Nick continued to talk. Whispering a scandalous, erotic commentary in Gil's ear.

"Oh yeah, Gil. You feel so hot and tight around my fingers. Can't wait to feel you around my cock. Want to bury myself in this tight little ass and never stop. I'm going to just strip you down and take you whenever and wherever I want and you're going to let me. I'm going to get you so addicted to my cock and Warrick's ass that you'll never leave us. Going to bend you over one of the poker tables in Warrick's den and make you scream. Lay you out on the bar and drive you wild. You're going to take Warrick on the hood of the car while I watch and then while you're still buried in him and your ass is still twitching from your climax I'm going to take you, fuck you until you're hard again and then have you take Warrick again. Love seeing you like this all hot and wild and desperate. Love the way you come alive and writhe and wriggle and plead and demand. Knew you'd be like this. Such a willing little slut and all mine. Mine and Warrick's – never going to share you with anyone else." Nick went on and on and then he thrust his fingers hard inside Gil, just there and Warrick swallowed just right and Gil came so hard he thought he could see stars.

Gil collapsed forwards onto Warrick and Nick eased his fingers out of his ass and replaced them with his cock. He slid slowly in until he was pressed against Gil's back and his balls were flush with Gil's ass. Then he wrapped an arm around Gil's waist and waited.

Gil's vision, which had gone black around the edges when he came, gradually recovered and he suddenly became aware of a pressure in his ass.

"You're inside of me, aren't you?" he asked.

"You've taken me all the way in, babe, and it feels so good," Nick said. "You're so hot and tight that it's all I can do not to just take you hard and fast, but you deserve so much more than that so I'm going to wait until you're ready and then I'm going to ride you slow and easy until you think you can't take it anymore. I want to feel you come apart around me. Want that so badly."

Gil clenched his ass slightly around the intruder and moaned at the sensation, as did Nick. "Whatever you want, Nick. I want to make you feel good. I've never felt the way you two make me feel. You make me feel like I'm more than just a middle-aged bookkeeper. You make me feel special."

Nick squeezed him tighter. "You are special and when I find out who made you feel like you weren't I'm going to kick her ass." He began rolling his hips, moving in and out of Gil ever so slightly, tiny movements that made Gil try and thrust back against him. Between the two of them he was being held tightly in place and he could only lie there and let them pleasure him. Warrick took him in his mouth again and gradually Gil hardened again. The sensation of a mouth on his cock so soon after he had come was both pleasure and pain and he didn't know whether he wanted Warrick to keep going or stop completely.

"I can't," he sobbed in disbelief. "Not again."

"You can," Nick told him. He used one hand to start pinching and twisting Gil's nipples, which were already erect, and began to thrust harder and deeper into Gil's body. Warrick reached down again and began to knead his balls and Gil hissed at the sensation.

"No, please, I can't do this," he said pulling away from Warrick slightly and impaling himself further on Nick's cock. "It's too much."

"Shh," Nick said" "You can do this because I'm telling you you can. You said you'd do whatever I wanted. This is what I want."

By this time Gil's cock was red and weeping again. Warrick let it fall from his mouth with regret and slid back up the bed so that he was face to face with Gil. He lay back and pulled Gil until the younger man was lying on top of him and each of Nick's thrusts was driving his cock into Warrick's. Gil was letting himself move with each of Nick's thrusts, like a rag doll. Nick was pulling practically all the way out before thrusting back in. He reached between their bodies and took Gil's and Warrick's cocks in a firm grasp.

"That's it baby, just like that. Come for me, Gil," he demanded. "Show me how much you want this. Come on my cock, baby." He thrust harder and Gil groaned, an almost pained sound of pleasure, and then his ass clamped down around Nick's cock and he came, a tiny amount of fluid coating Warrick's groin before he collapsed on top of him. When Nick felt his cock being gripped in the vice that was Gil's ass he came too, squeezing the cocks he was stroking hard and causing both men to groan again. That was all Warrick needed to fall off the cliff too.

Eventually Nick levered himself up on one elbow and began to slowly pull out of Gil, who moaned in denial.

"I've got to make sure you're not too sore, baby. I was rougher on you than I meant to be, but you're just so hot like that. I need to make sure I didn't hurt you and even if I didn't, staying inside you all night would guarantee you'd be walking funny tomorrow," Nick said. "I need you to relax and let me pull out and then I'll see about cleaning you and Warrick up. I'd suggest a bath but I think we might drown."


End file.
